Dark paradise
by DemongirlIzumi
Summary: Harry's changed...I mean he's REALLY changed. What happens when Draco gets caught in his plans? HpDm slash. DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly turning to his side, he stared at his appearance in amazement. His hair was long and a blackish blue that ended at his elbow. His normally emerald green eyes were now startling silver. He was tanned and his scar was gone. He had a very muscular body and stood around 5 foot 8. He wore black leather pants, which shaped nicely against his hips and a tight black shirt, showing off his toned arms and chest. His hands were medium sized and his nails had black fingernail polish. It was official, Harry Potter no longer exist. Ziyon Telrúnya has arrived.

Dark Paradise 

"SHIT! I'M LATE! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR TALKING TO THAT FUCKING MAN! Whoa… I really do have this American accent down good! AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING! I'M LATE!" Ziyon yelled, running around the room. He quickly got his things together and stacked everything he needed on his trunk. He sat on top of the trunk and apparated to the platform 9¾. He picked up Hedwig or Lykouleon, and his bag and levitated his trunk to join the rests with his wand. He quickly boarded the train and let out a sigh of relief.

"Move! You're in the way!" A cold voice snapped and seconds later a blonde pushed past him.

"You don't rule me! Although others… you do. I like your style." Ziyon answered. The blonde turned around and stared at Ziyon.

"Hmm…who are you?" He asked, advancing on him.

"Ziyon. Ziyon Telrúnya. Of course it's not too hard to figure out who you are. Blonde hair, silver eyes, bad attitude, you've got to be a Malfoy. Honored. Very honored." Ziyon smirked reaching out his hand. Malfoy, after hesitating, grabbed Ziyon's hand and shook it.

"How about you sit with us?" Draco more like commanded than asked.

"Sure." Ziyon watched as Draco turned around and walked off. Ziyon followed quickly and entered an empty compartment with Draco. Ziyon sat down and set his owl down. He searched through his bag and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter.

"Do you mind?" Ziyon asked, turning to Draco and lift the cigarettes.

"Not really, just open a window." Draco answered, sitting down. Ziyon opened the window and lit a cigarette.

"So, what house are you in?" Draco asked.

"Slytherin… just started at Hogwarts. Sooo, tell me about your-self." Ziyon said sarcastically, inhaling.

"Heh…. Like it really matters. All you really need to know for now is how to not get on my nerves. What's your owls name?" Draco muttered.

"Lykouleon. Want one?" Ziyon asked, offering Draco a cigarette.

"Uhh… nah…." Draco looked out the window.

"Never had one huh? Keh… so… what can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Ziyon asked.

"Well…. Stay away from all Gryffindors. They are so fucking annoying. And no worries about potions, Snape will go easy on you since you are a Slytherin. And avoid eye contact with Dumbledore. He has this creepy twinkle eye thing going on." Draco laughed slightly.

"Ahhh…. And is Blaise here?" Ziyon asked.

"Yeah… You know Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, met him in America, I have a grudge against him…. Oh, he owes me!" Ziyon said, chuckling madly.

"Okay…. Insane much?" Draco asked.

"I'm still going threw counseling…." Ziyon muttered. Draco began to crack up making Ziyon give him a death glare.

"I wasn't joking! If you really want to mess with me, I suggest you do it when I'm in a good mood! I'm not the kind of person who kills those I'm honored to meet so you might be the first if continue what your doing!" Ziyon snapped, wrapping his slender fingers around Draco's neck.

At that moment, the door slid open and Pansy, Crabe, Goyle, and Blaise walked in.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, catching Ziyon's attention. He quickly let go of Draco and grabbed hold of Blaise.

"Blaise! You bastard! I sooo badly want to chain you to a wall and watch you struggle you bastard! How dare you I'll kill you!" Ziyon growled, lifting him off the ground. Draco came up from behind Ziyon and hit a pressure point in Ziyon's arm, making him drop Blaise.

"Sooo… you are mad, hey Ziyon? Did seeing your dear Nieta on the ground withering in pain make you maad?" Blaise Mocked, a smirk crossing his face.

" PROTECTING MOTHER IS MY PRIORITY! SHE IS WHY WE LIVE YOU DAMN TRAITOR! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE THAT WHEN YOU MAKE ME MAD, YOU DIE!" Ziyon yelled, waving his hand in the air. A black smoke seemed to appear above them and Ziyon reached within it, pulling out a long katana and pointing at Blaise's neck.

"Nooooo! Ziyon don't! Draco help me!" Blaise began to panic. Draco stood there a fascinated look on his face. The compartment door opened one last time and there stood a very fascinated young woman.

"Excuse me…please put the sword away. We just got onto the train… I really don't need to deal with this. I JUST got this damn position and don't need this till at least my first class. Thank you." The woman walked away and the katana within Ziyon's grasp turned to smoke and all the smoke disappeared all together.

"Damn you! I need a fucking cigarette!" Ziyon yelled, sitting back down and grabbing a cigarette.

"Bro… you haven't changed. Good to see you!" Blaise laughed, standing up. Draco, Pansy, Crabe, and Goyle stared in complete confusion.

"Fuck you Blaise! You know my job is to protect mother and that little prank you pulled to test my skill didn't help! Ugggg… Got any shit?" Ziyon asked.

" Don't go anywhere with out it." Blaise smirked, throwing Ziyon a bottle filled with vodka, pineapple juice, strawberry sake, and very little poison. Blaise turned to face Draco, Pansy, Crabe, and Goyle and smiled slightly.

"To explain everything, I met Ziyon at that school I go to over the summer. We became close friends when my vampire father bit him, making him my brother. Well, three weeks after he became a vampire, the vampire lord, the first, Raycashta, wedded a young vampire named Nieta. Ziyon was chosen right away to protect her and I wanted to test his power by pretending I was a traitor. He's strong…. trust me. Ziyon's power is unnatural. He could defeat Raycashta himself!" Blaise explained. Draco stared from Blaise to Ziyon and back.

"Blaise, Pansy, Crabe, Goyle, all of you… get out! I'll let you back in, just give me a few minutes with Ziyon." Draco said calmly. The four of them nodded and left the compartment walking down the walkway. Draco stared at Ziyon and walked up to him.

"Here are my rules, if you hurt any of my friends… I'll make sure you die a painful death." Draco growled. Ziyon stood and looked at Draco, very amused.

"Heh… don't worry. I won't hurt my brother or your friends. What I cant promise," Ziyon stepped closer but Draco didn't back away, "Is that I'll keep my hands of you." Without warning, Ziyon's lips crashed against Draco's causing Draco to moan slightly. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and slammed his hips against Draco's. Draco moaned against Ziyon's lips then pulled away.

"Let go of me." Draco growled.

"Of course love. Anything for you." Ziyon said, pulling away and bowing slightly. Draco's face grew red and he found himself attacking Ziyon, yelling loudly. Within seconds he found himself holding Ziyon in a choke hold and Pansy yelling at him to stop with Crabe, Goyle, and Blaise coming in behind her.

"Draco! Let Ziyon go! I know he crossed the line cause he kissed you, but he couldn't help it! Both of us have known for a long period of time that you're his mate! And as long as you are around him alone he will come after you! Please, put my brother down…if you don't." Before Blaise could finish, Ziyon gripped onto Draco and his eyes went dark.

"ZIYON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaise yelled.

Draco was quickly pulled into a dark silence, unable to see or hear his friends.

_"You Digusting filth!"_

"_Uncle, please no! I'm sorry!" _

"_I never hurt you worse than that before because of your aunt but now I going to get you back!" _

"_NOOOOO! UNCLE NOOOOO!"_

_Slap._

_"Shut up boy! You'll Pay!"_

…………………………………

_"Get back to your room you disgust piece of shit!" _

_"Haaaaaaaah….yes uncle…haaaaaaaaah." _

All light returned to Draco and he saw his friends staring at him in fear.

"Draco, what did you see? Why did you scream?" Blaise asked quickly. Draco stared up into Ziyon's fear washed eyes and sat down. He sat in silence for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeeeeeeeee! I don't care if it was two replys or not, still got some.  
I Forgot to write a disclamer for the last one

Disclamer: I DOn't own Harry POtter and comp. I Do hoever own, Ziyon Telrunya, Nieta Nyx,  
And Izumi Nyx and this story plot so don't think about stealing them! So GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Okay chapter Jumps in readers' faces holding up two fingers TWo

Flashback

"Blaise, please don't!" Harry screamed, sitting on the floor covered in blood.

"There's no stopping me Harry! I just found out that My friend Ziyon Telrunya is none other than bloody fucking Harry potter who was sent by Dumbledore to fucking gather his strenghth and doesn't give a fuck about his saftey. And to top it all off you fucking got bite by my Vampire father and your a fucking DRUG ADDICICT! IS THERE ANY REASON WHY I SHOULDN"T MURDER DUMBLEDORE!" Blaise yelled, his face growing red.

"Blaise, I'm the one who agreed to for this mission. Just please, please,  
Calm down." Harry mummered.

"I'm sorry Harry, i just...your my friend now...I'm worried." Blaise sighed.

EndFlashback

"Ziyon? ZIYON? ZIYON!" Ziyon snapped out of his daze and stared at Draco's and Blaise's blank faces.

"You do this every time. Come on, we'll never make it down to breakfast if you don't hurry it up." Blaise said, walking towards the Great hall.

"Sorry about that." Ziyon chuckled. It had been three weeks since the train incident and Ziyon and Draco had seem to be great friends.

"Yeah...well. Hey have any of you two notcied Potter's disappearence?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. NO one's seen him once this year. Apparently he's at some advanced school. Oh, also, Ziyon your looking pale, you better feed soon." Blaise said looking back.

"I'll do that. My freind Kelly rom america say's he's there and the best wizarding school.  
Fucking ass-hole. He's been messin' with my friends. You'd think he'd at least keep his hands off them!" Ziyon said.

"Wait! Potter's gay? Oh, that's great! Now he's not such a saint huh." Draco smirked.

"Draco, your gay." Blaise stated.

"Yeah, but i'm not being advertised every single second am i. I still can't believe he refused my friendship! UG! Him and his bloody perfect arse." Draco mummbled the last part hoping no one heard.

"YOU like Potter!" Blaise and Ziyon teased running away.

"NO i bloody don't!" Draco yelled, running after them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah! So hi! I've been missing for a while! Halloween preparations ya know. Any ways… next chapter here! Oh and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & co. Damn you all! Runs away in tears Nieta pops out of no where she does however own, Ziyon Telrunya, Nieta Nyx, And Izumi Nyx and this story plot so don't think about stealing them!

Chapter 3

Ziyon walked along the lake, time, midnight.

"Ziyon, you okay?" Ziyon turned around to see Blaise heading for him.

"Fine. A bit week, but fine none the less." Ziyon answered, giving Blaise a week smile.

"You haven't fed have you?" Blaise asked.

"No… Be lucky you don't have a mate that you have to feed from once a month that basically doesn't trust you." Ziyon snapped, turning away.

"Harry, this is dangerous. You could die. Talk to Draco tomorrow about it. If you don't I will." Blaise whispered. He took one last glance into Ziyon's eyes before walking away. Ziyon shook his head and gazed out across the lake.

" I'm gonna die." Ziyon muttered.

Ziyon sat in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Draco and Blaise.

"And so I'm… a squirrel… you're not… how pathetic you are…and so I'm …a squirrel… you're not… your just human… how pathetic you are… you don't have a fluffy tail…you don't have squirrelly wrath… you just build to destroy…while I collect some nuts…you suck." Ziyon sang.

"What the bloody fucking hell was that?" Ziyon turned to see a very amused Draco.

"I was bored! Waiting on your gay ass. So I sang a foamy song. He's our lord & Master." Ziyon said, standing up.

"Right…"

"Oh, I love that squirrelly dude! We don't need some high crack-heads runnin' around autographing their own eyeballs…it's…it's funny, but not needed. There are other things to entertain us other than eyeball signing crack-heads." Blaise said in his best foamy voice, as he walked up.

"Someone help me…" Draco groaned, walking off.

"Have you told him?" Blaise asked Ziyon.

"No." Ziyon muttered. Blaise gave him a concerned look before running off. He caught up with Draco and quietly whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" Draco asked. Blaise just nodded calmly.

"You guys, wait up." Ziyon yelled, running down the corridor. Draco turned around, a strang e look on his face that stopped Ziyon in his tracks.

"You need to feed from me to survive and you haven't told me?" Draco asked.

"You made it clear on the train that you didn't want me touching you. Plus you like someone else." Ziyon answered.

"You can feed from me. As long as you're alive, I'm fine. You've become my friend." Draco muttered. Ziyon slowly walked up to Draco and put his hands on his shoulder. He lowered his head to Draco's neck and utter three words before biteing down.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I have sooooo not updated in awhile. It's gonna get good

WELL HERE'S CHAPTER …drum roll please….4!

Draco sighed deeply.

He there was something about Ziyon that drove him insane, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was heading for the common room when he heard Ziyon's voice.

"I have to tell him! I need to! I can't stand lying to him." Ziyon yelled. Draco crept closer and saw Ziyon and Blaise.

"You know he'll hate you if he found out. He'd never trust you again." Blaise spoke calmly.

"But I love him…maybe if he loves me enough, he'd forgive me." Ziyon muttered.

"Don't take the chance…Harry…Ziyon. Trust me." Draco slowly stepped back before running off.

"Did you here that?"

---

It made so much since now. Ziyon WAS Harry Potter. But…how could he be the same golden boy he knew. Draco fell to his knees in front of the lake on the grounds.

"How…can that be Harry Potter…how?" Draco muttered.

Ziyon sat calmly in the common room. Or as calm as a completely nervous and freaked out vampire could.

"Blaise, what if it was him? What am I gonna do?" Ziyon asked.

"We wait Ziyon, that's all we can do." Blaise answered. Pansy answered the common room and Ziyon's head snapped towards her.

"Have you seen Draco?" Ziyon asked. Pansy shook her head and Ziyon growled in frustration.

"I can't stand this! I'm gonna go find him." Ziyon shot from his seat before Blaise could argue and ran.

Ziyon saw Draco lying on the ground by the lake and panicked slightly.

"Draco!" Draco's head snapped up and he looked at Ziyon.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ziyon pulled Draco into a soft embrace and softly kissed his neck.

"I'm glad." Ziyon whispered into Draco's ear. Draco melted to Ziyon's touch before pulling away and looking into Ziyon's eyes.

There, in the silver, we very light traces of emerald. Draco couldn't stop the smile that began to cross his face.

Without warning, Draco crushed his soft lips against Ziyon's equally soft lips. Ziyon responded quickly, kissing him back passionately. Ziyon held Draco as close as he could as the kiss grew more passionate and heated.

Needing air, they both pulled away. Ziyon held Draco close and they sat in silence.

Draco felt light headed and his eyes locked with Ziyon's beautiful eyes. He didn't quite understand it, but nothing really needed to be said. That was...but one thing

"I…I love you, Harry." Ziyon's head snapped and pulled away quickly.

"Harry?" Draco asked. Ziyon stared at Draco for awhile before turning and running away.

Harry ran into the slytherin common room and continued till he arrived in his and Blaise's dorm. He screamed and fell on to his bed.

"Harry?" Harry didn't look up to know it was his brother.

"He found out. And he loves Harry…not Ziyon! I'm not Harry anymore Blaise!" Ziyon cried.

"I know you're not…tell him that if it devastates you so much." Blaise spoke calmly.

"But…I wanted him to just love me..." Ziyon cried out.

"I know…get some rest Ziyon. I'll wake you for dinner."

Draco walked into the common room to see Blaise walking his way.

"Blaise! Why did he run away from me!" Draco asked. Blaise shook his head and stared at Draco softly.

"Draco. That is not Harry Potter. Not anymore. Ziyon Telrúnya. Got it memorized?" Blaise snapped walking past Draco. Draco stared after Blaise before realizing what he had done.

"Harry…is Ziyon…and I'm in love with Ziyon Telrúnya." Draco muttered. He took in a breath and went to Ziyon's room, ready for whatever was to happen.

"Ziyon." Ziyon's head snapped and he turned to Draco.

"Ziyon….I love you…not Harry Potter…and I should have loved you first…because I know you and fell in love with you for you…and I'm sorry for being so stupid and" Before Draco could finish his sentence, Ziyon had crashed his lips against his own. He licked the boy's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside of the hot mouth. Draco welcomed Ziyon's tongue with out any protest. Draco moaned into his mouth as Ziyon pressed his body against Draco's, causing them to fall over on Ziyon's bed. He felt his erection and groaned softly.

He gasped in shock as Ziyon's smooth hand slipped into Draco's trousers, grasping his hard cock in his hands and stroked it slowly. Running his thumb over the slit of Draco's cock and smearing the clear liquid everywhere, made Draco cry out in pleasure. Ziyon took Draco's balls in one hand, rubbing the underside of his erection. Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure took complete control over his body.

Ziyon's hands got faster and faster sliding up and down Draco's erection. His back arched, eyes clenched shut, and Draco thrust his hips into Ziyon's hands passionately. His hands moved faster and quicker up and down Draco's rock hard cock.

Thrusting his hips into the hands of the vampire, Draco arched his back, clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself cum in Ziyon's hand.

"I had the urge to do that." Ziyon whispered hoarsely in Draco's ear.

"As long as we can do that again."

"Love, we have all of eternity."

That was the end…but there will be a sequel. SEQUELS ARE FUN! Lol review if you want...I don't care


End file.
